


Day 4 – Freeze 2

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur's not ready for the plunge





	Day 4 – Freeze 2

Arthur hates being touched. He feels weak and unsure. Yet in bed, on his back, he surrenders. Eames holds his hips, thrusting and stroking his dick til he screams. Rupture then rapture. Wet lips on his neck. He’s okay. Then Eames says “I love you” and all of him stiffens.


End file.
